dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Turner Lionheart
" What the fuck do you know... " CD1.jpg cadddde.jpg cade_skywalker_by_stranger86.jpg Apperance Turner looks alot like his father. However Turner didnt train anywhere as hard so his physique isnt as imposing as his fathers. He's lean with an athletic build and shaggy wild hair on his face and on the top of his head. He's often seen wearing his pirate gang Insigna on his chest as he rides throughout the galaxy taking everything that he pleases. Cade_Skywalker014.jpg Cade2.JPG CadeSkywalker.jpg Synthreatenscade.jpg Behavior/Personality Turner. is a brash, blonde, spikey haired teenager, who enjoys fighting. As a child, Turner was bullied and tormented because he had been what the kids called ' A test tube baby.' He had been trained since a young boy in the art of combat, being a secrect weapon in the Maru Jeitai army. Alot like Hiro had been. Turner started fighting early as a result, beating up those who tormented him. Despite his training, Turner fights using street fighting methods as opposed to real martial arts. He prides himself on being a thug and therefore he fights without honor, usually with cheap shots. However, he does seem to draw line when it comes to hitting women. Turner is a teen obsessed with fighting and takes a lot of pride in that. Ironically, he believes that fighting doesn't resolve anything, and fights more for fun than anything else. Initially, he is believed to have an average, or below average intelligence. He is very cocky and gets angered easily, and always has wise cracks. He isn't very good with being around girls, because he had little contact with them up until high school because they thought he was creepy Update - As of Ark 2177 As Turner made his way out into Space he became ruthless in nature. Not caring to take a life unlike his fathers code of conduct on never taking a life. He uses his power to steal, cheat and lie to homwever that he can. Pillaging all that he can with an Iron Fist. Known as 'The Golden Scourge ' throughout the galaxy. All know his wrath when they see his insigna flying in the air with his rutheless pirate crew. The inner Tasanagi in him makes Turner one day want to take all of the galaxy for himself. tumblr_myw3jgVia81rvrm24o4_500.jpg Cade_criminel.jpg Cade_Skywalker006.jpg SazenFightingCade-L12.jpg Azlyn-Cade-Kuss.jpg CadeBlueKissFIRE.jpg 045c8b6b540d03c974eaa2a3b7a7721b.jpg Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Evil - A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. He is hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he is simply out for whatever he can get, he is ruthless and brutal. If he is committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he is even worse. Thankfully, his plans are haphazard, and any groups he joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. 'Occupation/Class' ' Star_Wars__Pirate_Captain_by_UdonCrew.jpg ' Captain Lionheart of the ' Hellharp Crew ' ' ''Turner is a Space Pirate Captain over his crew known as The Hellharp where they steal from the ' Armine Utopia ' and give the goods back to various planets in the Maron Clusters for money and glory. Known for their brutal tactics and chaotic nature and predictablity. '''Fighting Style Flow of battle- Dou: The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Fighting Base : Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Turner is a self-proclaimed thug, and has no real martial arts style. Although he is very capable of becoming a formidable fighter. He advances very quickly picking up advanced moves such as Uraate in a matter of days, even without knowing what he is doing. An example with his full power he is able to brake thick titanium steeled armor rather quickly and easily, showing that he has gone far beyond even Hiro's strength on most occasions.. Turner also has unbelievable endurance and resilience, He has suffered vicious beatings only to be perfectly fine the next day, and has been able to continue fighting after being hit with attacks that hospitalize others. His best friend even mentioned that Turner could survive a fall from a 20 floor window. His physical strength even without his true power is incredible as well, as seen when he broke someones spine with just one punch!!!!!!! The Galatic Samurai - Training A Galatic Samurai was a Chi-sensitive individual, most often a member of the Galatic Samurai Order, who studied, served, and used the mystical energies of Chi; usually, the light side of the hadou Spectrum. The weapon of a Galatic Samurai was the Energy Cylinder, a blade made of pure energy. Samurai fought for peace and justice in the Armine Utopia, usually against their mortal enemy: The Galatic Shinobi , who studied the dark side of the Hadou spectrum. Despite The man whom had found Turner being a Pirate he was in teh Galatic Samurai Order first and taught the young Lionheart in the ways of their combat as well. It didnt take Turner long to pick up on these skills and became one of the most feared fighters all throughout the galaxy!!! Cade_Skywalker.jpg|Turner Age 14''Italic text'' Sai_SWLEG31.jpg personnage-cade-skywalker-6495.jpg Cade_force.JPG CadeTamesClawbird.jpg 1389672762469.gif mace-windu-1-o.gif mace-windu-4-o.gif mace-windu-a-lo-suyo-o.gif tumblr_mxo9c75dZU1t6133fo1_500.gif b2199760002d01564ec6ee6d.gif gbvvnvgiphy.gif tumblr_mv5wk3oeFj1roxgnko1_500.gif tumblr_n0t38khkwP1t9qpzio2_500.gif xWKVFC3.gif ''Styles '' '' Kalkontan Style'' '' Juyo.jpg '' Kalkontan was described as the most vicious form of Cylinder combat, and was said to be filled with both fury and "malignant grace." The form came to be known as the most difficult and demanding in all of EB( Energy Blade) combat. Skilled combatants with Kalkontan were said to be able to "eviscerate a lone enemy." The form was both chaotic and erratic, with a heavy focus on offense. Kalkuman Style Djem-So.jpg Kalkum Style was created by masters who desired a more offensive style, since the defensive nature of previous EB styles could lead to prolonged combat, sometimes dangerously so. It evolved into an accepted style by combining the defensive maneuvers of older styles with the more aggressive philosophy and tactics of newer ones. It also required a higher level of physical strength than the other Energy Blade forms, due to its focus on complete domination of opponents. Its based off some of the orginal styles. Calling it the "Perseverance Form", Kalkuman was designed to protect against enemy blaster fire and strikes without compromising one's ability to launch powerful counterattacks. With its focus against blaster fire ( And actual bullets ), Lalkuman kept in mind that Warriors of the ' Galatic Samurai ' were often outnumbered by their opponents and needed to defend themselves while retaining offensive capability. However, it lacked effectiveness against single opponents. Kalkum Style practitioners were known to favor, or at least regularly utilize, reversed grips. Whereas Kalkuman specialized in blast-deflection, the more advanced Djem So focused on Energy Blade Duels. Utilizing a combination of blocks and parries, a Djem So user maintained a proper foundation in terms of defense against both ranged and melee attacks, but rather than counter only when necessary as per Soresu training regimens, Djem So actively pressed the offense. Djem So placed a heavy focus on brute strength, utilizing wide, powerful strikes and parries. Power attacks from a Djem So user could even knock an opponent back just through sheer kinetic force, throwing them off balance and leaving them vulnerable to further brute force strikes and power blows that sought not just to penetrate an opponent's defense, but drive them back and leave them unable to counter 'Weapon of Choice' Energy Cylinder ' ' 4285447-4398667661-32770.jpg 4184342-5598102094-starw.jpg acdbefa49590ee4ab58219b14bedcb28.jpg 4345835-anakin+(6).jpg Cade Skywalker.png.jpe redeyes.jpg SWLegacy50.jpg Vambraces-Sith_cropped.JPG Cade_passerelle.jpg ' ' The Energy Cylinder, sometimes referred to as a Energy sword, was a weapon used by the Galatic Samurai and the Galatic Shinobi. Energy Cylinder consisted of a Solar powered styled energy, powered by a ' Chi 'crystal in Samurai weapons or a Shinobi's crystal in their weapons, and emitted from a metallic hilt. It was a weapon that required skill and training, and was greatly enhanced when used in conjunction with ones Hadou. Though also used by the Shinobi, the Energy Cylinder was synonymous with the Samurai, with some in the galaxy believing only Samurai used Energy Cylinders. Energy Cylinders were generally used both for combat and defense. A EB( Energy Blade ) could cut through virtually anything, from enemies to blast doors. The only ways to block the incoming attack of a EB was with an electrostaff or another EB. When used defensively, a skilled user could deflect blaster bolts with a EB, and even reflect the shots back toward the shooter or some other target. Experienced Samurai could even employ their lightsabers to absorb Chi based technique. Most practitioners used one, single-bladed EB, though some used double-bladed EB's or even multiple of the weapons at once. Metal was usually chosen to make up the hilt, but a casing carved from the Baktok tree, wood that is strong as metal, would also work. Some hilts were even crafted of gems. The weapon drew power from an appropriately-sized power cell that would unleash an energy based around ones Hadou Nature in the energy spectrum of a stars heat intensity. Parts that will work to make a EB include modulation circuits and an energy gate. Ones that are necessary include a blade emitter shroud, the emitter matrix and some type of activator to turn the weapon on and off. Other parts that could be added include handgrip ridges and a blade length adjuster. Single-bladed EB's usually had a belt ring so they could be hung from a belt hook, or a wheel-shaped attachment that slotted into a matching belt clip on the owner's belt when not in use. Allies/Enemies 'Background' Turner is a gentically modifed clone of his ' father ' Hiro Lionheart. Making him a PSE just like his father. But with a catch. Unlike his father, Turners surge is a type of chi in itself. Giving him the ability to use the basic Chi bases and still retain his super solider like ability from the PSE. He grew up the same way his father did, on a training ground, gun in hand and blade on his back. Raised on Diablo Island for the great majority of his life he didnt have the time to be a child, raised around brutal mercenaries and killers all over. All up until the age of 13 where he moved back to Kasaihana city with Hiro himself. This would all end when Hiro and Turner got into a large arguement that following year. Which ultimately turned into a superpowered battle between the two. Despite Hiro being the inferior model of the PSE. Experience and skill played more of a factor here. Hiro was able to take Turner down with ease. The Angry young Lionheart wouldnt take this easily however. Showing his father just how skillful he had been by easing infiltrating Lions Corp secruity and stealing the only space craft that they had within development. Stealing this ship he took off into space, accidnetally going a bit to far out to the point he had been trillons of miles way from earth, breaking through the speed of sound in terms of transportation. The ship would have crashed however on the planet of ' Zestoria ' Where a group of space pirates found the young Lion heart from within the crash. The Space pirate had been none other then ' Pharos Marktune ' One of the pirates that had been under King Letho at the time. He trained turner up as his apprentince in terms of pirating. And when he had been 16 he had stolen Pharos ship and taken off into the stars to reclaim further glory. Turner Lionheart is known as ' The Golden Scruge ' out within the stars but he's still the same brash hotheaded kid he's always been. Turner reached many tales of glory and conquest throughout his years as a pirate. His tales being far and wide. Due to the fact, that he is out of space his body has aged a bit older then what his age may appear to be. Because time is simply a relative perspective within the voids of space. He now continues his push through the stars looking for more conquest and things to conquor. Perfect Solider Extraction Project ''General Capability Like Hiro, Turner is the product of the Maru Jeita's P.S.E. ( Perfect solider extraction ) project during it's first two years of creation when Keyome Tasanagi was barely out of his teen year's. The PSE has been one of the leading reason's as to why the Maru Jeitai has been on top of there game. Hiro was the last experiment and he was a success. Untill Yani Farhan replicated the process for himself later on using Hiro's gene's the second time around. His body was created and made to be a lethal weapon on the battle field and the perfect solider, giving him full peak human attributes to the highest degree. His combat skills thus far are unrivaled, and he's fought in over 30 war's that he's almost always single handedly turned the tides to on his own with his skill alone. Because of the PSE, Hiro is a powerful threat to any enemy he may come across. Hiro has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything he's seen. If he see someone moving their hands to draw something he can create an image of what they are drawing in his head without being able to see the canvas. Hiro possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering him immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Hiro with time within a fight ( 4 post's of sheer combat. ) He is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understand his enemies strategy, he's able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. 'Ghost Tracker' Turner is an amazing tracker, his tracking skills match those of Keyth Tasanagi completely and tottally. His skills so high that he can't be tracked down, all the traces of his passing disappear or are ignored: fallen hair, blood, skin particles, etc. will dissipate into dust and no scent is given off. They do leave behind a trace such as broken sticks or disturbed leaves, but to the less observant eye, it would only be said to be wild animals. This happen's because Hiro's gentically enhanced body is made with rapidly forming antibodies that burn his dead cells. Thus why he never ages as well. Stuck in his 24 year old body untill he ages over finally or is killed in combat. This skill so high that he doesnt even leave electronic trace either, basically he can't be found through computer's. The Second heart Turners enhanced body allows him at a ton of impossible superhuman feat's. His creators wanting the perfect warrior after what they see as a failure to the Z-seruem long back. One of the strange oddites to this, is that Hiro has a second heart ''. And with another heart, it allow's him a various amount of thing's. He may power up his abilities and normal sensory past 50% capcity ( Putting his senses on enhanced, awhole level jump from his previous peak human stature. ) to improve punching, combat, mental capabilities, dexterity, agility, etc. If the second heart perishes, then he doesn't die. Seeing that the second heart isn't real and is artifcal it's made out of fake tissue though if he were disected one wouldn't be able to tell. So back to the subject he wouldn't die if one of the hearts were destroyed. Even so the first heart still remains. Due to the second heart perishing, Hiro will carry over the enhanced ability in use to the primary heart, which is fatal, seeing that the orginal and primary heart can't take it. ''Linear Evasion With his hightned reflex's created to near perfection. Hiro can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow the him to avoid attacks that travel much faster than he doe's. Zeus Mode/Tasnagi Mode Turner takes the shape of Keyome Tasanagi when his power is pushed to the fullest, his hair turning a jet black. Allowing him to have all of Hiro Lionhearts Zeus mode abilites however the only difference is that any form of elemental attack that strikes him empowers him to a level that is beyond. Chi attacks also empower him, making him even stronger than Hiro Lionheart with his transfromation. A Concept made by Yani Farhan. His hair turns jet black, and his eyes a bright gold. He Develops a black dragon across his right arm that allows him to regulate his powers to a great efficenty. Breaking the barrier When in Tasanagi mode heavy surges of lightning surge all over his body and his body gives off a bright glow, even his clothing get highlighting. Within Tasanagi mode. Turner is able to push his hidden strength within himself and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to his incredibly strong force of will and anger. He will be able to bypass all limitations he's possessed on his offensive and defensive capabilities along with his overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. Adapatation & Crushing Due to Turner undergone experimentation. His body has been evolve to adapt to any situation as a living weapon. Within Tasanagi mode he can easily crush and/or deform objects around him simply by making physical contact with the objects. Individuals who are affected by this power would be afflicted with severely misshapen bones that appeared as if they had simply grown that way their whole lives. In several cases, Hiro accomplishes this by applying highly deadily levels of force to objects. Within Tasanagi mode. Fierce Vibration's Turners body becomes a vibroweapon. His cells, skin, bones everything vibrating at such a high speed that he vibrates at inhuman speed's that make's his body give off a glow whenever he's n Tasanagi mode. His body becomes an ultrasonic generator. Able to use this factor in combat, The ultrasonic vibrations along his bodies edges allows him to cut through much denser materials than he would normally be possible. With a well formed strike he can almost cut through anything. " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! 'APPROVED BY''' Keyosworld (talk) 18:01, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Generation 1 Category:Lionheart Family Category:The Hellharp's Song Category:Sci-Fi Category:The Golden Scourge